Wonder Woman 2 ( 2022 film)
Wonder Woman 2 is a 2022 sequel directed by Wes Anderson. Starring Megan Fox as Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman, Stephen Amell as Steve Trevor, Charlize Theron as Queen Hippolota , Emily Blunt as Artemis , Olivia Wilde as Barbera Minnevera/Cheetah , and Jude Law as Duncan Pramble/ Multiply Man Cast Megan Fox as Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman- After the events of D.C Diana meets Barbera Minnevera but discovers a secret. Stephen Amell as Steve Trevor- Diana`s love interest who does not feel protected after the events of D.C. Emily Blunt as Artemis- Diana`s friend from childhood. Charlize Theron as Queen Hippolota- Diana`s mother who thinks that Diana is ready to the Queen. Olivia Wilde as Barbera Minnevera/ Cheetah- A scientists who splices Cheetah genes into herself and is a new friend to Diana. Jude Law as Duncan Pramble / Multiply Man- A convict who wears a costume that can allow him to multiply. Josh Brolin as Vandal Savage-cameo Plot The Film starts out when the president of the US made a speech about D.C and how it changed America. He talks about when Wonder Woman arrived that she provided us a safe country. The title card appears. We shift to Thermanscyra where Diana and Artemis are training. Diana kicks Artemis I her shin and Artemis round house kicks Diana. Diana falls back and takes out her sword. Her phone buzzes and she answers it. Steve tells her that there was a robbery. Diana tells Steve ok and asks him can they go out for dinner tonight? Steve says yes and Diana dons her Wonder Woman costume. The robbers are about to shoot but Wonder Woman arrives on time and manages to beat them. Shifting to Diana arriving at the millitary headquarters and asks to talk with Steve. Steve comes and tells Diana that she looks amazing and asks her have you went after Duncan Pramble yet? Diana tells him no and leaves to find him. Duncan Pramble is shown stealing an artifact when Wonder Woman arrives. Diana uses her rope to take ther artifact and punches him in the face. Wonder Woman then graps his cellphone to call the police. Meanwhile Scientist Barbera Minnevera walks in the same military building and asks to speak with Diana Prince. Diana runs in and tells her that she is a big fan of her work. Barbera thanks her and asks her if she can help her on her new cheetah serum. Diana smiles and says yes before she looks at a photo of Steve. Steve walks in and tells her that he thinks that Diana should see her mother. Diana tells him that she has not shown up or even saw me. Diana tells Steve that Wonder Woman has not saved lives but since she is a goddess she has ended it. Steve leaves the office and heads to battle. Shortly later Duncan Pramble is in a white suit and uses it to kill the officers. Duncan multiplies himself killing another inmate in the car and jumps out of the window. Diana is later shown on a date with Steve. Steve then tells her that he is sorry about yesterday. Diana then sees Barbera again and spots Diana and goes to talk to her. Barbera says that she has not heard from Wonder Woman in a while. Diana tells her that Wonder Woman needed a break and why does she care? Barbera then pulls out her serum and sticks it in her arm. Diana gets up and tries to stop her but she kicks Diana acroos the room. Diana yells out Barbera and she replies that Barbera is no more but Cheetah is in. Three Days later Diana is alone in her house when she gets a call from Steve saying that Cheetah broke Duncan out of jail. Diana becomes Wonder Woman and flies away. We see Hipolota watching from Thermysciria and Artemis tells her that Diana has a potential to be the strongest in the universe. Hippolota laugs and tells Artemis that she will be a Queen. Shifting to Wonder Woman arriving at the scene and sees claws everywhere and knows that she must investigate. A Cheetah attacks Wonder Woman from behind and she manages to defeat Diana. Wonder Woman uses her lasso and finds out that a random Cheetah would have no match for her and sees more coming. Meanwhile Artemis teleports to Earth with Hipolota and the Amazons. Wonder Woman sees them and Hippolota uses her sword to kill the cheetahs. Meanwhile Steve goes after Duncan Pramble. Steve sees Multiply Man and starts shooting at him. He dodges the shots and attacks Steve injuring him. We go back to Artemis shooting a bunch of arrows at them and she is about to get killed but Hippolota Saves her. Steve wakes up tied up and sees Cheetah and tells her that Wonder Woman will come and when she does you will be sorry. Cheetah scratches him on the face and kicks him. Wonder Woman and the other Amazons head to Steve`s location and find an abandon warehouse. Wonder Woman and the Amazons arive and start attacking Cheetah. Wonder Woman kicks her in the stomach and punches her continuously in the face. Hippolota comes behind Cheetah with her sword but Cheetah goes behind and stabs her with her claws. Meanwhile Multiply Man and Steve are fighting. Steve shoot at him but Multiply Man multiplies and attacks him. The U.S Military arrive and tells Duncan Pramble to stand down. Meanwhile Wonder Woman rushes over to her mother and Hippolota tells her to avenge her. Wonder Woman begins to remember when she was banned from Thermyscira as her mother closes her eyes Wonder Woman kicks Cheetah in a building and runs fast and throws her around. Cheetah is about to kill Diana but Artemis arrives with an arrow with the Cheetah antidote and shoots it at her. Cheetah turns normal and is arrested along with Multiple Man. Steve destroys Duncan`s belt and the two kiss. Artemis watches and tells Diana that she should become queen. Wonder Woman looks around the city and tells her that she is a hero now and wants to be with Steve. Artemis hugs Wonder Woman and teleports to Thermyscira. Five months pass and Diana Prince and Steve Trevor live together. Diana tells him how much she loves him and Steve reminds her about her mother. On T.V there is reports of a shooting and Diana changes into her costume and flies off. The End Post Credits Scene Barbera Minnervera is watching T.V in prison when Vandal Savage approaches her and tells her that he can help her destroy Wonder Woman she says asks how and Savage replies you join the Injustice Leauge. Category:Roemello`s Dc Cinamatic Universe films Category:Wonder Woman Movies